The Untited Games- Born to die
by AngelNalyd
Summary: It has been almost thirty years since the girl on fire died and now Panem is under the rule of The Games once more. However, no one knew these new Games were coming and no one knew what to expect. Everyone except the one's born to die. SYOT OPEN
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my new SYOT that is set after Katniss's death, being the last main rebel to die her death brought a new rebellion. However, this one was not as bad as the others and lasted twenty eight days but the amount of people the died was grater than both wars combined thanks to a nuclear bomb's dropped on District 12 and 4 (the District 4 was dropped in the sea creating a tsunami that engulfed most of District 4 but there was survivors. District 12 was not as lucky and only thirty people made it out alive. Defeated Panem soon gave in to Games once more.

However, the Games did not start straight away due to tiny rebellions starting in different Districts and the amount of time it took to restore order. However, the 'new' Capital had an idea that would show their power and send fear into the people who would rebel. The president knew herself what it was like to lose a child due to your past and she knew the worse thing was watching your child grow knowing they was born to die.

After the Districts were once again set up (District 4 being made up of survivors and District 12 of rebels and people from different Districts) the President went to work:

-For the first seven years she picked seven mothers who had children in them seven years from District 1,3,5,7,9,11,13. After that for the next seven years she picked fourteen mothers (from the Capital too) who had a child born in them seven years of the opposite sex to the seven children picked the year before. And lastly for the next seven years she picked seven more mothers from the Capital, District 2,4,6,8,10,12.

- On the child first birthday a letter was hand delivered to the person who looked after that child stating that that child had been reaped for the first United Games. It also stated that they was to never tell the child, tell anyone, try and hide the child or kill the child in anyway or their whole family would have to pay the price.

- The children where then placed on 24 hour surveillance but they was not permitted to me protected as there was two back up children if they was to die.

By doing this the president had made a horrid twist for the Untied Games (an updated version of The Hunger Games). When the Games came about the first set of children to be picked (the first seven) would be ranging from 19-25, the second lot of children (the fourteen children) would all be within reaping age and the last seven would range from 5-11.

This is how the tributes list will look:

Capital, District 2,4,6,8,10,12 (one tribute between the ages of 5 and 11 and the other within reaping age)

District 1,3,5,7,9,11,13 (One tribute between the ages of 19 and 25 and the other within reaping age)

Note:

**If the over 18 from District one is a male you must submit a female and this goes for all Districts/The Capital, the other tribute must be of the other gender. Go nuts with the ages but if I get seven 25 year old females I might have to change some things because they would not of picked seven females born in the same year and just waited the other six years out. Remember what the rules stated in the letter, no one is meant to know. Until now there has been no Hunger Games so there is not training centres that train of them. Other than the mothers picked/families no one even knows the United Games is going to happen.**

**Tribute list:**

**Capital:**

Female:

Male:

**District 1:**

Female:

Male:

**District 2:**

Female:

Male:

**District 3:**

Female:

Male:

**District 4:**

Female:

Male:

**District 5:**

Female:

Male:

**District 6:**

Female:

Male:

**District 7:**

Female:

Male:

**District 8:**

Female:

Male:

**District 9:**

Female:

Male:

**District 10:**

Female:

Male:

**District 11:**

Female:

Male:

**District 12:**

Female:

Male:

**District 13:**

Female:

Male:

So please submit and if you have any questions just PM me :)


	2. Tribute list-

**Hey, I need some more tributes other wise I wont be able to start this story. I have some really good ideas and the reason why I have a second SYOT is because its a joint story but the person helping me is busy at the moment so its a hiatus and I wanted my own story. I don't want to give up on this story so please submit tributes or if you know someone who could submit tributes please ask :) thanks. **

**Tribute list:**

**Capital:**

Female:

Male:

**District 1:**

Female: Alexandra Madeleine "Zara" Everwood- aged 23

Male:

**District 2:**

Female:

Male:

**District 3:**

Female:

Male:

**District 4:**

Female:

Male:

**District 5:**

Female:

Male:

**District 6:**

Female:

Male: Josh Carlyle- aged 17

**District 7:**

Female:

Male:

**District 8:**

Female:

Male:

**District 9:**

Female:

Male:

**District 10:**

Female:

Male:

**District 11:**

Female:

Male:

**District 12:**

Female:

Male:

**District 13:**

Female:

Male:

So please submit and if you have any questions just PM me :)


	3. District 13- Gut's over fear

**"Feels like a close it's coming to, Fuck i'm I gonna' do?"**

**DISTRICT 13- KIANNA ANGEL-AGED 16:**

A storm growled over District 13, the dirty streets and avenues had now turned into streams as the rain hammered down in the darkness. The small waterlogged fields that surrounded the small, struggling District, thousands of skinny sheep huddled together creating a swarming mass. The sheep used to belong to the people of District 13 just like the fields and small farm land they stood in. Sheep and goats used to make District 13 run, every spring people would buy a lamb by putting money towards it's food so by winter when food was little it could be slaughtered and sheared out among the people who paid for it. However, with sheeps and goats being the main things that kept District 13 running the Capital decided they had to go but instead of killing them they thought it would be better to taunt they citizens of thirteen by placing the sheep just out of reach.

Only a few huts in thirteen was lit with a small flickering candle light that made the badly cobbled path outside the house just visible. Inside the rain was nothing but a low roar that rose and fell in intensity. Workers gazed out the window at the small fields that was nothing but darkness to the naked eye. They stood with there families, reeking of wet wool and cloth, their work abandoned until the storm had passed.

For Kianna, the sound of the storm merely added to her irritation, much as a man humming would have interrupted her thoughts. She sat cross legged as she used the small candle light in the corner of the room to draw a mocking jay, the most beautiful bird in her opinion. The small window to her right did little to stop the rain or cold as the wind battered the thin glass creating a puddle of water on the wooden sill. Her crystal blue eyes flickered up the creaking wooden supports that held the wet thatched roof that kept her semi dry. She remembered when she was a child in the small wooden house on stormy nights, oppressed by the thought of such a weight of rain and the force of the wind would surly cause the supports to fall and crush her. She could chuckle now at this but her little brother who was playing with his wooden train looked up at the celling more than once. Kianna smiled. They might be the poorest District but little things like this always made her smile.

The house they lived in was nothing special, it was a small wooden shack in the middle of town that was not water proof, wind proof and did little to protect them from any type of element. The houses were old and not well looked after thus giving the impression that they could collapse at any moment but very few did. With living in the middle of town Kianna and her family was lucky to have three sepreat rooms and be very well fed but this was due to there only being four of them. Girls in the District are married off at 18 and boys at 21 after the boy has proved he can do hard labour and the girl has learnt all the skills she needs to raise and look after a family. By 30 most women have had seven children and due to this have poor housing and little food but as 40% of children don't make it to adult hood most of them children don't live anyway. Kianna in fact had six other sibling but four died from illness and the other two died in a house fire when Kianna was a baby. She never really knew her old brothers Taru and Shogo who died in the house fire but she knew her younger sisters Clemi, Tawny, Tiger-lily and Marnie and watching them all slowly waste away due to an illness that killed them all but not her broke her down. If one good thing came from the large number of death in the District it was that you seemed to develop a immunity to the sadness of death. Even mothers and fathers in the District seemed to shrug off their kids death, it was just a normal thing.

Kianna still hated the District though due to the fact her whole life had been planed out, she would be married by 18, kids by 19 and she would be lucky to make it to 40 years of age. It chilled Kianna to think about her and her future children's deaths, there had to be more than this.

BANG

A loud bang on the front door was enough to bring Kianna out of her train of thought and back to reality.  
>"What do you think that was?" her eight year old brother Todd whispered as he scampered to her side and griped her leg. Todd was her only surviving sibling so she loved him dearly but she would be the first to admit he needed to grow up and get some balls. Kianna smiled at her little brother as she pulled him onto the bed.<br>"Doubt it's anything serious otherwise we would be hearing screams plus we haven't done anything wrong anyway" Kianna laughed as she looked in her brothers big green eyes with a cheeky grin plastid on her face. Nodding Todd laid back onto the feather mattress and gazed up at the leaking ceiling as the fear started to leave his body. Although it was odd to get a knock at this time at night, let alone in a storm it was not odd. People always knocked on people's houses looking for food for dying/starving family members but Kianna would admit it was odd that her mother would talk to them for this long. By now she would have shut the door and walked away.

Suddenly seeming to happen in slow motion three loud gun shots shook the house and rang in Kianna's ears only to be quickly followed by her mothers blood curdling screams. Kianna quickly looked down at her brother who had tears of fear running down his cubby cheeks.  
>"Todd, move your butt and get under the fucking bed" Kianna whispered to Todd as she walked to the closed door. As Todd crawled under the dinted metal bed, Kianna placed a chair just under the door handle hopping it would deter the attacker even though she knew it would not stop a determined rat. It was more for Todd's reassurance than anything else. Her mothers screams started to turn more to muffled cries as two more gun shots echoed through the house before leaving nothing but silence.<p>

"Are mum and dad dead?" Todd Whimpered from in the darkness of under the bed but Kianna could do nothing but shush him. She knew that they most likely was but she was not about to tell her brother who had as much bravery as a mouse that. Silence fell between the two as heavy footsteps moved towards that door before stopping dead. Kianna watched in fear as the bronze doorknob quickly turned before stopping as the attacker spoke.

"Kianna Angel, This is head peacekeeper Crowley and Capital representative Muna. Don't bother trying to escape as we have the house surrounded and a sniper placed on your little brother, so unless you want your brother to die I would come out now." The darkness outside made it impossible to if the Crowley was telling the truth and she had a hunch he wasn't but at the time she was not risking her only sibling she had left on a hunch.

"Kianna, you have been chosen for this years Untied Games as our District 13 female tribute and I would love you to still have your little brother to come back to when you are victor" a soft calm voice who she could only guess was Muna. What the fuck is the United Games and why was she going to be a victor, something told her that nothing seemed right.

Kianna glandes out the window as a quick lightning flash reviled a peacekeeper of some sort aiming a gun under her bed at Todd. Now she knew Crowley was telling the truth, her brothers life was in danger so there was only one thing to. Closing her eyes Kianna reached for the door handle, she was ready to be a victor.

**DISTRICT 13 MALE- JR WOLFE- AGED 20:**

"Junior!" fourteen year old Livanna screamed as she clung to her old brother who stood by the kitchen window looking out into the blackness to see where the gun shots came from. Livanna attempted to berrie her head into Jr's waste as his big brown eyes looked at her with confusion whilst stroking her blonde hair. Nothing really startled Jr not even gun shots from close by, he was merely looking out the window out of curiosity. Not that he was sadistic either, he just didn't care. Having a neglected childhood would do that to you.

"Who the fuck is it then?" a loud high pitch voice screeched form inside the darkness of the adjacent room. "Who the fuck woke up my beautiful baby Jules" Jr rolled his eyes at his mothers screeches, Juels was not even a baby even if she acted like one, she was in fact two years older than Jr himself. Jules had always got special treatment from the day she was born and even when Jr and Livanna came into the world they was just more people to bring money into the household for Jules. You see Jules had and illness that rendered her to a wheel chair and gave her the mind of a three year old, she was lucky to make it past her tenth birthday and is now classed as a treasure.

"I don't know but that blonde girl from next doo-"  
>"Kianna, her name is Kianna" Jr interrupted as he ruffled his brown hair trying his best to avoid Livanna's cold steer. Kianna was well known to Jr to her cousin Jimmers was his best friend. However, he had only started talking to her this year but he tended to keep away from her due to the well know fact that she had a crush on him. He was not going to be hurt again.<p>

"Whatever dumbass!" Livanna snapped as she carried on looking out of the window "Whoever she is, they are being escorted out of her house by peacekeepers". Livanna's voice seemed to drag on to Jr as he wondered what Jimmers would have to say about this, he was meant to protect Kianna and if something happened to her Jimmers would kill him.

"Jr" His mother said in a soft voice as tears ran down her cheeks, in her right hand she held Jr's coat. "There is something I should of told you a long time ago..."

**"Gut's over fear, the time is here" **

**Name: Kianna Angel**

**Age:16**

**Gender: female**

**Hair: long straight golden blonde hair**

**Eyes: crystal blue **

**Height: 6 foot**

**Health: reasonably healthy**

**Name: Jr Wolfe**

**Age: 20**

**Gender Male**

**Hair: light brown, messy and over grown**

**Eyes: dark brown**

**Height: 6 foot 5**

**Healthy: reasonably healthy **

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, District 13's tributes Kianna Angel and Jr wolfe and thank you to Bangbangishotyoudown and Runasfastasyoucan for these tributes. Now I now Jr's part was very rushed but I am going away tomorrow so this chapter needed to be done for tonight. My writing will be a lot better next chapter and Jr will most likely get more chapters to fill in for the fact that this one was poor. <strong>

**Also I need your opinion, as you have guessed the tributes are being taken from there homes so should I write everyone getting taken from there homes or should I write them at different points in the pre games? for example: District 1 and 12's first appearances will be on the train. Please tell me what you would like, second way would make the story go a lot faster. **

**So please review and tell me what you think of Kianna and Jr and the chapter overall (even though I now Jr's chapter was shit) so here's the questions:**

**1: who did you like more from what you saw, Kianna or Jr and why?**

**2: (this is hard but) who do you think has the best chance?**

**3: Any ideas on how these two will fear through the story?**

**4: how was the chapter overall (like I said I know Jr was bad but the next chapter will be a lot beter)**

**thanks for reading and please submit more tributes.**


	4. Please Read :)

Hey, I sorry to say that I am going to be deleting this story and adopting a new one of Runasfastasyoucan but don't worry all the characters submitted will have a place in this new story. I refused to take the story on unless I could adapt it so your characters could be part of it too.

I will use this idea later on in the future maybe for my second story but this is just to tell you that your characters still have a place in this new story :)

If you would like to know how your characters will come into this new story just PM me and I will be happy to explain :)

-Thanks.


End file.
